Sandcastles and Anchors
by OceanHeart23
Summary: When one of them is wavers, the other usually tries to straighten them out. In other words Newt tries his hand at being the emotionally supportive sibling.


**A/N:** This is my third Fantastic Beasts story set in a modern AU without magic with the primary focus on Newt and Theseus as well as Tina and Theseus.  
**Warnings:** There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fantastic Beasts and make no money from writing this.

* * *

After nearly three months of dating Theseus began to realize how much his feelings for Tina had grown from when they'd first met, and the idea scared him. Mainly because the only other person he'd ever felt this for Leta, and even then they had taken longer to develop. But there was just something about Tina's headstrong, sweet, bumbling, and understanding nature, he couldn't help but be taken in by.

Theseus had made the mistake of getting drunk with Graves one night and was sure he blurted out all of his insecurities at the man. He was 100% sure of this, when Newt let himself into his apartment the next day with his spare key.

"Knocking Newt I'm sure mum and dad taught you the concept at some point in our lives." Theseus intoned not looking up from his book which was turning out to be a great mystery book. He should have started reading Agatha Christie books years ago.

Newt ignored that taking a seat on his recliner and setting his briefcase in his lap. "Theseus," He started seriously. "Why did I just get a call from Percival this morning asking me to talk sense into you?"

Theseus tried for a poker face. "Because Graves is still hungover and has no idea what he's talking about?"

He heard a deep sigh from his left and set down his book. "Wait what are you doing here? I thought you were scheduled to be in Australia for the rest of the month."

"Oh I decided to cut that short, so I can start working on my second book. My publisher want to put the show on hold for awhile, so I can start working on the second manuscript right away, since the first one sold so well." Newt spoke as he fiddled with his coat buttons.

"Ah I see well you should probably let mum and dad know so they can see you, or I'll hear about it otherwise."

However Newt wasted no time getting to the point. "What's wrong Thee?"

Now it was Theseus's turn to sigh, as he sat up and turned to face Newt. "Nothing you need to worry about little brother just the ramblings of a man with too much whiskey. I'm fine."

"Uh huh and in these ramblings did you say you were thinking about breaking up with Tina, because she could do better?"

"...There is a possibility that might be accurate."

Newt gave another sigh. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." As he dug in his briefcase.

"Newt what are you...Ah stop it! What are you doing?!" Theseus yelled as Newt sprayed him several times in the face with a water bottle sprayer.

"I'm hopeful to curb your negative tendencies on yourself. I decided a new approach is best, and it's been proven to work before."

Theseus wiped his face sending over a glare. "I'm not a dog Newt."

"And yet the same principle applies now tell me. Why you think that she deserves better?"

Shrugging a shoulder Theseus answered. "She's just a really great person, and I'm...not exactly the catch I once was. I know I've made some progress, but between the random bouts of depression and the occasional flashback. There are days, when I don't feel like getting out of bed. It's exhausting trying to project an image of put togetherness. I thought it might be easier to try letting her go to be with someone who doesn't have to deal with that."

"It kinda sounds to me like you're giving up, which I hope is not the case because I'd like to think you would have more nerve that that." Newt tilted his head at him. "But tell me shouldn't that be her decision?"

"I...guess you're right."

"And more than that if you really care about her as much as you say. Don't you owe it to her to be completely honest and give your relationship a fair chance?"

Theseus hates when his brother makes sense, but what's more he hates when he's completely right, and they both know it. However instead of admitting that Theseus instead says. "Where did you pick up your psychology degree Newt? I missed seeing that at your house."

Newt raised his eyebrows and the spray bottle, as if to say. 'Are you sure you're in a position to mock me at the moment?' He then continued pulling out his phone. "Besides I was also told by Percival to relay this to you." In a hilariously horrible Graves impression Newt said. "Tell your idiot brother that he better not be throwing himself a damn pity festival or I'll drown him in the overpriced tea that he buys. It's like neither you nor your brother can be sensible at the same time and have to take bloody turns at being stupid. Consider yourself lucky I have work and am unable to knock sense into you myself."

Unable to help himself from snorting Theseus couldn't stop himself from muttering. "And he calls us dramatic what a hypocrite." Newt kinda made an agreeing gesture.

Thinking back to the topic at hand Theseus admitted. "You have to admit I do come with a lot of baggage."

"Everyone has baggage Theseus. No one cares if you have an extra suitcase or two."

Shaking his head at the phrasing, he countered lightly. "Some people do."

"And I thought you always told me those people didn't matter." Newt said with a raised eyebrow.

Theseus smiled at his words thrown back at him. "Guess I need a refresher course in practicing what I preach. I always knew you'd catch up to me one day."

Before he could avoid it he was once again sprayed in the face. "Newt," He growled.

Newt blinked innocently before replying with, "Sorry my finger slipped."

Raising a sardonic eyebrow Theseus countered. "Six times?"

"Yep how about we change the subject? Have you started introducing Abbott and Costello to the the new food pellets I sent you?"

"Um no not yet I ah Newt! You are abusing your spray bottle privileges!" Theseus yelled, as he spat out some water. "I'm sorry I honestly forgot you sent it. I'll start tomorrow."

Newt set down the bottle with a small nod before biting his lip. "Sorry they're just supposed to be much better for them then the generic ones, and I was worried when they got sick not too long ago and at the time weren't hardly eating."

Theseus nodded in understanding, before he suddenly grinned as a brilliant idea struck him. "You know brother. I haven't really greeted you properly yet have I?" Opening up his arms and standing up. Newt stood as well quickly and immediately started backing up out of range before taking off sprinting to the kitchen table, as Theseus was closer to the only doorway out.

"No, Theseus this coat takes forever to dry! No stay back. I'm warning you! Don't even think about it." Pointing a finger at his brother. Within 10 minutes however Theseus had managed to catch up to him to pull him for a very wet enclosed hug. Newt vowed for later revenge.

* * *

Three months later Newt was working on making some final edits to several of the middle chapters to his book, when he saw an incoming call from Tina.

"Hello Tina." He answered, putting her on speaker, so he could continue working.

He didn't hear anything except for shaky breathing for a few moments, before Tina spoke. "So I learned something new today about your brother, he has some pretty intense flashbacks."

Newt felt dread curl up in his stomach.

"Tina what happened?"

Theseus was sitting in a secluded spot along the beach near some hidden coves wishing he could erase what had just happened. They were definitely less and a kinda rare circumstance nowadays, but he suffered flashbacks from the war and when he was taken captive undercover. For the most part he knew what to avoid, they were usually triggered by smell and sound. This time it was the sound of incredibly loud fireworks that set him off from next door.

One second he was in Tina's living room, as they were watching a movie. She was temporarily out of the room making popcorn, then the next he heard the sounds and felt like he was transported back to the fighting and chaos. There was smoke everywhere, and he felt adrenaline flooding his system. Nowhere was safe he needed to get out of here back to his men. When his vision cleared a bit, he instantly felt a presence in front of him. Theseus couldn't tell if he was behind enemy lines and therefore quickly identified this as a foe and a threat.

When they moved closer to him trying to touch him, he acted on nothing but instinct and in one quick movement swung the person he felt too close to him to the ground. He then straddled them and rested a switchblade against their throat, he had pulled from his pocket. Neither he nor his assailant moved until reality sunk into him and he heard his name being spoken in a familiar voice.

'Oh God,' Theseus thought instantly feeling sick. He immediately got off of Tina threw the switchblade far from them and left quickly as he could stammering out a hasty stuttered apology. He went to this cove, because he thought it would be the last place anyone would find him. Apparently he underestimated Newt's bloodhound abilities, that or Graves had as he had always suspected somehow put a tracker on him.

"Go away Newt. I don't want to talk about it." Putting his head in his hands. Hoping for once Newt would do as asked. When he didn't hear footsteps walking away, he got angry and threw the closest thing he could which was a shell at Newt's face who ducked out of the way.

"I said GO AWAY! Is it too much to be asked to be left in peace?!" Theseus screamed. Newt barely hid a flinch at his anger but refused to back down or leave instead taking a seat where he stood.

"Don't be a hypocrite Theseus. We both know you'd never leave me if I was in your place." To that Theseus had no response, because it was true. Eventually the quiet was broken by Newt. "Tina told me what happened."

"I imagine she would have." Theseus echoed wearily. His mouth twisted for a second before he softly asked. "Is she alright?"

Newt nodded alleviating his fears. "She's fine just a touch shaken up. It was an accident, and she knows that."

Theseus snorted without humor but said nothing, choosing instead to focus on letting the sand sift through his hands in calming repetitive movements.

"She does, and I think once you guys talk about it she'll better understand after all she's no stranger to witnessing trauma.

"The only thing we'll talk about is the end of this relationship. Clearly I'm still not ready for this. It's just too soon."

"Theseus-"

"No, Newt you can't imagine how horrifying it was to completely wake up like that _again_. I can't get her face out of my head the fear. If I hadn't of come out of it in time even applied the right amount pressure she'd be...I need to accept that it's not going to work."

"It can work! You're happier with her, than I've seen you in years. Please just...think about this!"

"There's nothing to think about! God Newt I held a switchblade to her throat. What kinda person does that?"

Newt took the change to maintain direct eye contact with his brother almost but not quite glaring. "Someone who wasn't in their right mind at that moment, and someone who's gone through unimaginable torture." He shifted to sit cross-legged instead. "Plus you did the same thing to me before.. twice even and I forgave you."

Closing his eyes at that painful memory Theseus spoke. "Please don't remind me of that and you really shouldn't have forgiven me. But considering you handle poisonous snakes for a living Newt, you're not exactly the leading authority on sanity and well adjustment."

"Technically they are venomous snakes not poisonous, since they aren't ingested. But I forgive you because I know that wasn't you. You're a good person no matter how much you've convinced yourself otherwise."

"Okay Newt."

Knowing his brother was just humoring him Newt struggled for the right words to say. All his life Theseus was always the one who knew exactly what to do or say. He had an easy leader quality about him, and was always really good with people interacting with and reading them. It actually was what made him a pretty good bartender his easy connection with people. Newt had a far easier connection with animals. People were usually a mystery, he'd often stopped trying to solve.

In their younger days Newt was sometimes envious of it putting another strain on their relationship. However Newt had watched his brother go from the near perfect son and scholar who he was forever in his shadow to an ex-soldier and cop struggling to find his place in the world after numerous losses and trying to learn how to still do good in it.

Now Newt had taken it upon himself to one day make Theseus understand his self worth. Even when they are at their most distant Newt knew without any doubt that he was the most important person in his brothers life. Though he rarely shared it, Theseus was the most important person in his.

It took awhile for Newt to see that, but once he did. He recognized this as an opportunity to be able to change how he prior had passively treated their relationship at times. There was nothing worse than coming to the realization that Theseus was like a man standing on a cliff with no tether and absolutely nothing to stop him from jumping.

So lost in his thoughts he almost missed Theseus' next soft spoken words. "You know I keep thinking that I'm getting better but I just...never do. Sometimes I just feel like a mirror broken beyond repair."

"I think," Newt began quietly with some hesitance still struggling for the right words. "That recovery doesn't happen in a perfect straight line, setbacks are bound to happen. And you're not broken Thee. You're an emperor penguin."

This caused Theseus to glance up in confusion. "A what?"

"An emperor penguin, the tallest and heaviest of all living penguins that can breed and adapt in the coldest environments and are among the most impressive animals at survival. I think it fits you pretty well wouldn't you say?"

Shaking his head tiredly with a soft smile Theseus replied. "Let me guess you'd be something exotic that travels like a hawk or thoroughbred."

Newt shook his head too. "No I'd be an emperor penguin too because...how else would we be brothers."

That surprised a wet laugh out of Theseus even as his eyes teared up. "I think that's the sweetest and sappiest thing you've ever said to me. Getting sentimental in your old age Newt?"

Newt couldn't help the small snort that escaped him. "You probably rubbed off on me O Ancient one."

For that Theseus threw sand at him.

Newt took the opportunity to text Percival back, as they had split up to divide and conquer searching the usual places Theseus would likely retreat to and then going off book and checking out random places too. Yes Newt had found Theseus by complete chance.

"How many curse words did Graves throw at me this time?"

Newt glanced down at his phone as it pinged and blushed.

"Huh that many then?" Theseus mused while still letting the sand slip through his fingers.

"Not important," Newt replied as he tucked his phone away. He hesitated for another second before asking what he'd been wanting too from the start. "Are you going to be okay?"

"No," Theseus spoke honestly. "But I'll get there I always do." Trying for nonchalance and failing. Newt held back from mentioning the one time where he nearly wasn't okay, as it became somewhat of a taboo subject.

"If I get closer are you going to throw anything at me?"

There were at least two more visible shells in Theseus vicinity, but he immediately covered them in sand. "Oh look I'm fresh out of throwing material."

Newt got closer before taking a seat right next to his brother muttering. "As long as you don't throw the sand at me anymore."

They watched the horizon in silence and solitude listening to the seagulls every now and again as they flew close then back off.

"You know," Newt started taking on a considering look. "You and I have both done a lot of traveling separate."

"Yes..."

"Maybe it's a good time to actually go on a road trip together."

This caused Theseus to laugh out loud before that tapered off into mild chuckling.

"We wouldn't last one day hell I doubt we'd even last 50 miles before driving each other insane."

Newt shrugged with a small smile playing at his lips. "It would be a good exercise for us then."

Theseus was still smiling but shaking his head no. Newt then nudged him. "Come on haven't you always said you wanted to one day follow the Lewis and Clark trail? It would be historical, and you'd love it. Plus if we do this and make it through the whole trip in one piece together without killing each other. I'll clean your apartment and do your laundry for a week."

"Hmm that's tempting make it three months, and you have a deal."

"One month however if you bail out anywhere in the trip, you have to come with me to do my documentary on African wildlife and that involves eating some of the local insect cuisine."

Theseus grimaced. 'lovely.' He thought to himself and had to push down the nausea that appeared at that. Well if Newt was pushing this hard for this, there was only one thing to say. "Since I'll be driving be prepared to listen to some classic rock and decent music for once."

Newt however wasn't annoyed and only smiled pleasantly in turn. "And when you pass out from pushing yourself too hard be prepared to wake up to some of the finest audio books on CD." This of course descended into an epic discussion on taste.

* * *

A few days later when Newt was spending some time in his brother's apartment, they heard knocking at the door. Since Newt was closer, he rose to answer it. He immediately gaped seeing Tina standing there looking determined. He moved the door, so only he would be visible and not the couch where Theseus was laying.

"Tina! What a surprise. What um..brings you by?"

Theseus eyes widened in panic unseen from the side.

"Hi Newt. I was hoping I could finally talk to your brother."

"Umm...Theseus is," Glancing off to the side where Theseus was shaking his head and moving his head and hands in a fast pace trying to mime something. "Sick no not sick he's stepped out...buying some cereal um..Captain Crunch emergency I believe."

Tina just looked at him incredulously, while Theseus had face palmed.

"Deliverance Dane Newt never go into a profession where you're required to lie because honestly you suck at it. Are you going to let me into see him?" Raising an eyebrow at the younger Scamander.

"Well I," Fidgeting with his cufflinks. "I'm not sure if he's ready to see you yet."

"...I see." And with that Tina proceeded to take a seat on the ground propped up against the adjacent wall before digging out a copy of Lord of the Rings from her purse and cracking it open beginning to read.

"What are you doing?"

Tina flipped a page. "If Theseus isn't ready to talk to me right now then fine, I can wait. I have nothing for the rest of the day, and I'm off tomorrow. So I'm going to stay here until we can actually talk this out like adults." In a little bit louder voice she said. "I've got plenty of time Theseus! And I can get food delivered to this hallway."

Newt turned to his brother who gave a sigh. "Go ahead and let her in Newt."

Tina stood up fake dusting herself off before striding right in. She stopped unable to help the smile at Abbot and Costello laying in Theseus' lap curled up asleep, as he petted them. Newt had bought them as a gift and form of therapy pets.

"Hello Tina. How are you doing?" Theseus asked nervously, while Newt scurried to pick up the fat guinea pigs and deposit them in their home in the other room. Tina proceeded to take a chair spin it around, so she could straddle it and rested her crossed arms on the back of it.

"I'm a little annoyed Theseus, because my boyfriend decided to go radio silent and ignore my worried texts." She said evenly.

"I saw them." He echoed softly staring at the ground. "I just couldn't understand why you'd be worried about me. I attacked you in your home, a place where you're meant to feel safe. It made me realize that I don't want to ever put you at risk like that again. I've been trying to figure out how to tell you, that it's probably best if we don't see each other anymore."

"Well you can stop trying to figure it out, because that's not what I want."

"I wait what?"

"Theseus," Tina enunciated patiently. "You reacted to a situation where you felt threatened. You told me bits and pieces of what you've been through, and I was an idiot for approaching you like that." Holding up her hand when it looked like Theseus wanted to interject. "I was I can admit that. It caught me off guard I'll be honest, but I'm not afraid of you. No more than Queenie was afraid of me when I accidentally knocked her out cold after trying to wake me from a nightmare. You have nothing to be sorry for other than maybe the radio silence. I was worried you'd pull a Newt and escape to parts unknown taking off at a moment's notice without a single text goodbye."

Newt tried to work out from the other room, if that had been an insult or not. Besides he always texted several days later after arriving to where he needed to be.

Watching as she waited for that to sink on Tina continued. "What happened is something we can work through, if you're willing to. I can and will drill this in as many times as it takes, but as long as you feel about me the same way I feel about you. I'm not going anywhere, because you're one of the best things that happened in my life."

Unable to help gaping for a few seconds, Theseus was completely thrown and unsure of how to respond to that. In hindsight he should have taken the time to think over what he was about to say before latching onto the first thing that came to mind. "Huh you must have had a really depressing life before meeting me then."

Tina narrowed her eyes dangerously before snapping out. "Newt! Spray bottle Now!" The previously mentioned item came sailing in which Tina caught one handed effortlessly.

"Okay I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that. It was stupid."

Tina nodded in agreement. "Yes it was but lucky for you I'm a pretty forgiving person provided someone takes me to dinner tonight."

"Done," Theseus breathe out smiling. While he didn't really agree he should be granted forgiveness so quickly, he also knew questioning it would only further ignite Tina's wrath. Plus buying her dinner was the very least he could do for her.

"Good," She remarked as her lips quirked up. She then stood up dropping the spray bottle and walked over to where he sat on the couch before taking a seat in his lap. "I missed you," Giving him a quick peck on the mouth before leaning further on him.

His eyes softened at that. "I missed you too." He echoed as well. So focused on her Theseus completely missed Newt mouthing the words 'Thank you' directly at Tina. Tina only let her smile widen in reply.


End file.
